


Silent zeal

by BeltaneFlame



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Memories, Paternal Instinct, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeltaneFlame/pseuds/BeltaneFlame
Summary: Everything has a price, he will pay in his absence. Parents don't get it right every time, but they try as hard as they can. Anyway, he knows that his daughters would be as strong as he is, and one day they will overcome him without difficulty. Away from the bad interests that surround them, they would be protected, even without his presence, he was left with only the silent zeal.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Silent zeal

**Author's Note:**

> It is not news that Yashahime episode 15 is driving the fandom crazy. Struck by this psychological torture, I decided to put my reflection into words. Ah yes, possible spoiler.

Sesshoumaru ignored the loud manifestation of his talking lackey, the shadow cast on the moon gained his absolute attention. He knew that moment would come, but he did not imagine it would be so soon, he was used to the passage of time to his world of youkai, hundreds of years in the blink of an eye, but now, he would have to learn to deal with an ephemeral time of life human. The sound of the cry of his newborn daughters, hear the name Kirinmaru again, smell Zero's disturbing smell again; he knew that the three things would happen, unfortunately, in a domino effect. The actions taken from the first falling piece are attempts to prevent the worst of the terms. The plan had been calculated in his patient mind for a long time and he didn't want and shouldn't tell anyone, let alone count on someone. Keeping quiet and acting alone are the easiest things and what he likes to do the most, but he didn't do it months ago.

_The incessant and rhythmic words of Rin's exaggeratedly animated monologue crossed his mind without leaving a record. He just stared, on the grass, at the movement of the projection of the leaves of the tree on which he was resting, with one leg raised and the other serving as a pillow for his lying wife. Part of that is the definition of marasmus and constancy, humans called it - peacetime, not that he cared about any human definitions. The female hands suddenly raised, attracted his attention, sporadically, but they were only reflections of the uncontrollable animation of the wife, she did not seem to care about the disorder of fabric that the sleeves of the kimono created every time she raised her arms. She drew in the air while she dreamed of the festivities and happiness of the news, not so new, of pregnancy. She narrated, in detail, each game, each hairstyle, each song or word that she would teach her daughter._

__

__

He raised his eyebrow almost imperceptibly when she said with all her might that the baby is a girl. Rin smiled when she saw her husband's slight change in expression, assuring her that she was right and that it is a feeling that only a mother could feel, hiding the fact that she visited several seer and elders due to an enormous need to cure her curiosity before long nine months. Sesshoumaru just pretended that she did not know the whole search of his wife, anxiety and curiosity were characteristics that make her Rin. She went back to her daydreams about the child's future as she stroked the small bump on her abdomen. The reproduction of the sound of her name, called in baritone with the cold and harsh precision that was never purposefully directed at her, interrupted her among the monologue. Her face offered a wide smile and bright eyes, like the silent and cheerful indication that she was listening to what he had to say, she managed to notice the golden irises find her brown ones and then return to the forest ahead.

"Trust me?"

The woman was truly confused by the question, blinked a few times and frowned instinctively. She rose from her position to face her husband's face more closely. Sesshoumaru followed her movement with his eyes only. After a smile she went back to lie on comfortably as before.

“With my life” her tone resembled something absurdly obvious being said, like the statement that the sky is blue and the grass is green.

_"Something bad is going to happen"_

The sigh and look that Rin offered when he took the daughters from the village were the same ones he had seen her do months ago, sad but resigned eyes. A groan caught his eye, the twins on his arm seemed to complain about the uncomfortable position and the cold night wind. He didn't loosen his grip when Jyoka thought she was strong enough to face him. He didn't even have to pull out his sword to end the situation.

Two babies, placed at the base of that tree. Towa and Setsuna.

_"Towa" The excitement in Rin's voice returned on that conversation. Sesshoumaru looked at the source of the sound, with his wife still using her leg as a pillow._

__

__

"Setsuna" his voice was authoritative as he closed his eyes to enjoy the silence. As the arrogant prince he was, he would not give his arm to cheer, he makes a point of choosing the child's name. He opened his eyes when the weight left his leg. He found Rin's irises, shaking his head with a hard, angry face that she clearly struggled to support.

"Towa" he repeated as a correction.

_Sesshoumaru did not imagine that the solution to this impasse would come a few months later, at the end of an afternoon when Rin ran towards him, wrapping his arms around his torso, getting as close as his enormous belly could allow. Between laughter and sobs, she kept repeating: Towa **and** Setsuna._

The creation of the barrier by his lackey took him out of his thoughts. The barrier would hide its sounds, its movements, its smells and its energies, but the strategy had a price to pay. He couldn't be with them, his own smell or energy disappearing and reappearing was extremely suspect. He also couldn't stay very close to the safe place, if he needs to maintain a facade, he can't wander through the same forest often. Anyway, he knows that his daughters would be as strong as he is, and one day they will overcome him without difficulty. Away from the bad interests that surround them, they would be protected, even without his presence, he was left with only the silent zeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, Sesshoumaru is not the bad guy, as the story goes to make us believe. He has that rude, boastful way and everything, but his heart has already had its redemption in Kanketsu-Hen. I don't think he was unprepared for everything that was going to happen, and from the face that Rin made for Mr. Jaken after the girls were taken, I can only believe that everything was planned. This is my humble opinion as a fan and based on that, FANFIC!
> 
> Forgive me for mistakes in writing, English is not my mother tongue and I am trying my best.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
